Prelude
The following was read to some of our Pathfinder players on Friday 13th January 2012 and again Saturday 14 January 2012 by Toby. It serves as a prelude and introduction to the world of Erthoria and explains why the characters are where they are and working together. Introduction to Erthoria Erthoria (or Erth for short) is one of those few planets in the greater universe that has just the perfect blend of this and that in order for life to flourish and grow. It has trees, animals, large bodies of water and an atmosphere rich in oxygen. Unlike most other inhabited worlds, Erthoria orbits near a rather large asteroid belt of large glowing blue crystals. Those who dwell upon the surface of Erth refer to these astral bodies as 'Mana Crystals '. The proximity to these Mana Crystals has effected many of the inhabitants of Erth in various interesting ways. Some lizards grew large, developed wings and the ability to breathe fire. Some men where able to throw fire and lightning about with the flick of a wrist. And a skilled minority where able to weave this energy into inanimate objects to make weapons and items of fantastic power. It even allowed the Gods to weave their own power into the energies and grant their disciples holy magic. Every hundred years or so one of these asteroids is knocked out of its orbit and comes crashing down to the surface of Erthoria, which for most other planets would be a catastrophe, for the inhabitants of Erth though it's welcomed with great enthusiasm and gusto. Upon hitting the surface of Erth the crystal typically shatters on impact into thousands of small pieces. The shattered pieces of Mana Crystal are highly sought after and it's not just the fairer species that will travel great distances to collect and covet these rare power sources. The larger pieces (some as big as a house) are the greatest prizes, and typically old and powerful beings such as dragons will squat on these very quickly. Stories even tell of Daemons and Demi-Gods in times past seizing an unusually large chunk of Mana Crystal. Further from the impact site, smaller pieces of crystal are flung, and for every adventurer, merchant and hero in the area there are just as many orcs, goblins and various other nasties also drawn to the power of the crystals, again the stronger and nastier of these lay claim to the larger pieces. Typically any local population, such as farmers and villagers will pick the local surface area clean where safe to do so and then use the newly acquired fortunes to leave the area very quickly and live in comfort before the entire area turns into a chaotic war zone. There is usually enough time to do this before the serious players (both good and evil) arrive in the area and start claiming and collecting chunks of Mana Crystal. Many unnatural creatures will take gather crystals in caves or the ruins of old buildings. Heroes, adventurers and other prospectors will recover what they can and return them to civilization for a tidy profit. Only the strongest and most powerful of Heroes chase after the large chunks of Mana Crystal, most other adventurers know their place. About a month ago a asteroid hit the side of a mountain not far from the city port of Grey , so named by the smog and filth of the city. A City of Thieves for some, a haven and refuge for others, Grey sits on the west coast of the largely unexplored continent of Tsar-Loond ('Far Land' in Common) and is populated by all manor of folk from all races looking to escape the 'Confines' of the mainland far to the west or looking for adventure, fortune and glory. Within days of the asteroid hitting the Erth messages where sent out, both magical and non-magical back west. Over the last week boats have been pouring in and unloaded adventurers, merchants and prospectors in mass, flooding the town with an even broader selection of races. It's not uncommon now to see a full blooded Orc, Kobold, Centaur, Goliath or even more exotic races in the marketplace of town. It's brought a lot of new wealth and product to the city, but it has also brought a lot of new crime, not that it bothers the well bribed and thoroughly corrupt local militia. Grey was always a busy and dangerous place, but it's even more so these days and those visiting the city are urged to be wary less they lose their heads. Welcome then to Erthoria and welcome to Grey, your new home for now. You all arrive in Grey around the same time, whether it be by ship, a track down the mountains or by magical means. The city is bursting at the seems with people and excitement, and as a result never seems to sleep. Word on the street is that the easy to get Mana Crystals where cleaned up by the local population very quickly and now only the harder to obtain Crystals (Of which there is bound to be plenty of) is left for those serious and hardy enough to obtain them. Leading the throng of adventurers is Prime, a Paladin of some renown and his party of Heroes. They've been up in the hills for the last few days and recently returned with an impressive cache of Crystals, apparently slaying a number of Wyverns in the process. You've heard rumours, gossip and stories of similar cache's but you feel that the danger and likely fighting required to obtain them is outside the boundaries of your experience. Mana Crystals are no good to you if you are dead. After a week though you begin to feel frustrated with your lack of progress. You find you aren't the only one though. At the 'One Eared Bugbear ', a tavern in town that you have been residing in, you have found the company of other would be adventurers of similar power and skill to your own. It didn't take long fore you to realise that success was far more likely in numbers, the decision to band up was an obvious one. The following night a local in the tavern, who appears to be deep in his cups, covered in the Gods know what and smelling terrible, staggers over to your table, belches loudly and says - "You sads and sorrys lots. Loog at ya! Ifsh all Benny can finds dem Crystalsh then anybodysh can." For the right price (20gp) or the right persuasion / intimidation, Benny will tell the players that right after the asteroid hit there was a big storm and a lot of the crystals that landed in town where washed down the drains into the sewers. He has been fishing them out ever since with moderate success. He stresses that he hasn't come across anything more dangerous than a bad tempered rat or two. He recommends an entrance down by the docklands. Category:Quests